Federal Investigation Bureau
FIB' redirects here, for the vehicles used by the FIB and shares the '''FIB name, see FIB Buffalo and FIB Granger.'' :For the Law Agency in the series' 3D Universe, see Federal Bureau of Investigation. The FIB (Federal Investigation Bureau)' '''is a Law Enforcement Agency in the ''Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Overview General The FIB is based on the real-life Federal Bureau of Investigation. It is suggested that, just like the real-life FBI, he FIB has the role of an internal intelligence agency and a federal criminal investigative body. As seen in GTA V, they also do domestic surveillance and counterterrorism. ''GTA IV'' and EFLC The FIB makes its debut in the series in Grand Theft Auto IV. With the wanted level system in GTA IV has been changed, FIB officers appear at four stars, unlike their 3D Era counterparts who chase the player at five stars. At four stars, small groups of the FIB officers will arrive to assist the LCPD and the NOOSE. Their attacks will become more frequent at five and six stars. FIB agents drive their own variant of the Bravado Buffalo; this variant has a unique black paint job, complete with the LCPD's computer system which has full access to the department's database and blue/red emergency lights. The FIB agents are expert drivers, and would doggedly follow the player. They are also capable of drive-by shooting. At four stars, most FIB agents will use SMGs against the player. It is also the weapon they use for drive-by shooting. At five and six stars, FIB agents begin to use much more accurate and powerful Carbine Rifles. The FIB also make use of Pump Shotguns, and their standard sidearm is the Pistol. The agents employed by the FIB are often late middle-aged Caucasian men, unlike the LCPD and NOOSE who employ young to middle-aged Caucasian, African-American and Hispanic officers. These agents wear different types of uniforms; some wear random clothes with a navy blue jacket with the FIB logo, while others wear black suit pants with a white shirt and a black combat vest and a badge around their neck reading "FIB". All FIB Agents carry their FIB badges on the neck. In certain missions in both The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony DLC packs, the FIB Agents employed are of African-American, Caucasian and Asian descent and wear different apparel, such as suits and ties, overcoats, blue FIB track coats and others who wear a tactical vest with the letters "FIB" printed in yellow on the front and the back. In TBoGT, the FIB agents may use Automatic Shotguns and Assault SMGs. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the FIB agents wear grey outfits. After gaining a four stars wanted level, the FIB will be dispatched to the area to assist the LCPD in killing the player. Instead of driving FIB Buffalos, they drive black FBI Ranchers, which have similar design to Cavalcades with modified headlights and grilles. Due to the fact that such law enforcement vehicles don't usually skillfully chase the player, or even follow at all at high speeds, the FIB can be easily evaded due to their slow FIB Ranchers. However, unless the player gets rid of the Wanted Level stars, there will be just more FIB Ranchers spawning in front after they're evaded. On foot, FIB agents carry Micro SMGs (same weapon as the NOOSE officers). The FIB Agents attack the player in similar ways as NOOSE officers do. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The FIB returns in Grand Theft Auto V, playing a major role in the game storyline. The Bureau has headquarters located in a high rise office tower located in Downtown, Los Santos. It's based on the One California Plaza. The FIB is a prominent antagonistic faction in the game along with Merryweather. Unlike GTA IV, the FIB will not pursue the player if he has a 4 stars wanted level, being replaced by NOOSE units. The FIB makes regular appearances in missions. Three corrupt agents, Dave Norton, Steve Haines and Andreas Sanchez are associated with the three protagonists and give them several 'jobs' such as heists and attacks against the IAA. It appears that the FIB has a rivalry with the IAA. It mirrors the real-life rivalry between the FBI and the CIA/NSA. Equipment *FIB Agents **Pistol **Combat Pistol **AP Pistol (used by Steve Haines and Agent Sanchez) **Carbine Rifle (used by Dave Norton) *FIB Tactical Team **Pistol **Combat Pistol **Pump Shotgun **Carbine Rifle **SMG Similar to GTA IV, FIB agents have suits and ties. They are seen in the FIB building during The Bureau Raid, and can be found in the Grand Senora Desert, near the satellite dishes, around 11 AM. There is also a FIB tactical team which is found only in missions. It appears that these officers are storyline-exclusive and are encountered in The Bureau Raid, The Wrap Up and The Third Way only. There is also a unique FIB skin variant which can be selected in Capture Creator. There are different skins, one with a blue vest with 'FIB' decals which look like the FIB agents in GTA IV, and another with a suit and tie and a blue bulletproof armor with 'FIB' decals. Employees and Associates ;Employees *'Agent Jones' works in Liberty City as of 2008. He is involved with the cases of Elizabeta Torres's drug deal and The Lost MC. *'Steve Haines' is a former agent who works in Los Santos as of 2013. He investigates some of the city's street gangs, including the Vagos, Ballas, The Families and The Lost MC for the CNT show The Underbelly Of Paradise. *'Dave Norton' is an FIB agent, working under Steve Haines. *'Andreas Sanchez' was the right-hand man of Steve Haines. He is later killed by Steve for having working with a rival agency. *'James Smith' is an FIB agent that can often be found accompanying scientists at the satellite dishes in the Grand Senora Desert. *'Gary Lane' is the official spokesman for the FIB. He is often heard on the news. ;Associates *'Michael De Santa' is a successful bank robber who retires from his "job" after Dave Norton offered him a deal: to fake his own death during a set-up heist and allow Norton to take credit to boost his career, in exchange for a state funded retirement in Los Santos. *'Trevor Philips' is Michael De Santa's partner in crime who gets blackmailed into assisting the bureau due to his criminal activities. *'Franklin Clinton' is a young gangbanger who aids Michael in several of his jobs involving the bureau in order to advance his own criminal career. *'Billy Grey' is a former President of the Alderney Chapter of The Lost MC who agrees to testify against his former friends in order to get time off his prison sentence, but is killed before being able to do so. Trivia *The FIB is based on the FBI. The agency's name is a play on words since fib is a synonym of lie, which probably hints towards corruption within the organization. This seems true as almost all of GTA V's story is based on working for a corrupt division of the FIB. * The four stars on the FIB seal is a reference to GTA IV, where the FIB may be dispatched after the player if he has a wanted level of 4 stars or more. *Like the IAA, the FIB has taken on some duties of the real-life National Security Agency, including domestic espionage and counterterrorism. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, some of the characters, particularly those in the Pegorino Family strand of missions, usually refer to the FIB as the "Feds," which is a general slang term for the FBI (or in this case, the FIB). *On being asked by Niko at their introduction if U.L. Paper is actually FIB, the contact replies sarcastically asking if he looks like a homosexual, which might be a reference to the semi-confirmed homosexuality allegations of the FBI's first and longest serving director, J. Edgar Hoover. **His reaction also lampshades the bitter rivalry between his agency, the IAA with the FIB, which wasn't notorious during the events of GTA IV, but then evident during GTA V. *Outside of missions in GTA V, FIB agents are not considered law enforcement. When FIB agents are angered and start shooting at the player at the satellite dishes, no wanted level is obtained. When the LSCSD arrives at the dishes and the player gets rid of his or her's wanted level via cheats, the cops and FIB agents will shoot at each other. The agents alone might shoot at each other. *The fact that some of the UFO's seen in GTA V have FIB markings is a parody of the conspiracy that the U.S. government is hiding alien life from the public eye. *The rearrangement of the initials of the FBI into FIB is also a reference to Men in Black (franchise)|Men in Black (MIB). Gallery Transport FIBBuffalo-GTA4-front.jpg|An FIB Buffalo in Grand Theft Auto IV. FIBRancher-GTACW.png|An FIB Rancher in GTA: Chinatown Wars. FIB-GTAV-Front-Buffalo.png|An FIB Buffalo in Grand Theft Auto V. FIB-GTAV-Front-Granger.png|An FIB Granger in Grand Theft Auto V. FIBFrogger.jpg|An FIB Frogger in Grand Theft Auto V (unused). FIB.jpg|FIB vehicles and agents in the Grand Senora Desert. Agent Models FIB-Jacket.png|FIB Agents with jackets. FIB-Vest.png|FIB Agents with vests. FIB-bomb.png|FIB Agents with suits and ties.EFLC FIB-TBoGT.png|Various FIB Agents.EFLC FIB agent CTW cutscene by trongducvtc.png|An FIB Agent in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Navigation es:Federal Investigation Bureau sv:Federal Investigation Bureau Category:Law Enforcement Category:Government Category:Police Category:HD Universe